The Dark Prince and the Queen of Thieves
by the18thdemonprincess
Summary: I'm not good in making the summary. So, if you want to know the story. Please read and review. Enjoy! :D


**Hello!**

**This is my first story here at Fanfiction.**

**I actually made it for my twin friends but I think I should share it to everyone..**

**So, I hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I: THE QUEEN OF THIEVES<strong>

In every corner of the streets that I've turned to, papers which having the same stupid message are posted.

**_If you found or seen the infamous Queen of Thieves, Lightning Farron, please inform the local army immediately or call the following numbers below. The reward which costs 500, 000, 000, 000 jewels will be awarded after the captured. For more detailed information about the Queen of Thieves, proceed to the headquarters. Thank you fo-_**

*swish*

I ripped one of the papers on the electric post and crumpled it. I'm getting sick just by looking at it. Five billion jewels? Are they kidding? That was a great amount of money for just one single female thief. Maybe she looks like a montrous woman that nobody has the guts to catch her.

"Do you know lightning farron, Madam?" I suddenly asked the apple vendor besides me without thinking, "You know? the one on the posters? I heard she's pretty famous in this town."

I think I said something I shouldn't because the apple vendor looked at me with full terror -like I was going to eat all her two-for-one-hundred-jewels apples. I smiled gently, trying to inform her that I meant no harm; but it's no use. She keeps on quivering and cursing in language I don't understand. And in a few minutes, she can't stand it anymore. She yelled, "This guy is gonna arrest Miss Farron."

My mouth fell opened, "W-what? Wait!"

The town people looked suspiciously at me. Some of them run and tried to hide as if I have some kind of incurable disease, but most of them just stood still while melting me with their wicked killer eyes.

"W-wait" I tried to yelled, but they started to get closer, "It's -it's a misunderstanding. I-I -"

I turned around which I regretted as soon as I did.

Pointing at my throat was a four feet long gun blade. It was razor sharp and I know that it can kill you with just one single strike. My body became sweaty and my hands felt numb. The paper fell off from my hand.

Then when I have the courage to take my eyes off the blade, I looked at its owner. And all I could say was, "Woah."

Holding it was a sweet, gorgeous, strawberry hair girl. She maybe the same age as me and an inch shorter at least. But the thing is; she has a pair of mesmerizing crystal blue eyes.

If it wasn't for the blade, I can just stay there and stare at her for eternity -but, there was the blade, so I have no choice but to stare at it instead.

"What do you want from me?" the girl said. Her voice was so musical.

I shook my head_. Focus,_ I told myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked, which makes me awestruck. She is soo damn cute.

"Aun't Susan says that you were looking for me." she said, interrupting my thoughts.

Then she gestured at the apple vendor who is now guarded by two mascular armed dudes. I gulped and turned back to the pretty lady and her sharpie-pet.

_Don't tell me, She is -No, it can't be. This girl was way too beautiful to be that person._

"Uh," I don't know what should I say, "You're...?"

She smiled, a beautiful one. "I am the Queen of Thieves; Lightning Farron."

* * *

><p>At that moment, I wanted to laugh and tell her that she was a good joker -but of course I didn't, not while facing this deadly weapon. I don't want to die you know. But can you blame me? this girl, this young pretty lady says that she was the Queen of thieves; the thief who can steal everything, even the most precious stone in the whole world without being caught. I-I just can't believe it. It's too different from what I've actually imagined.<p>

I laughed nervously, "u-uh...I-I don't expect you to be, uh..." _Should I say it? No -I'm going to get killed for sure._

"What?" she sounds irritated.

So before I lost all my courage, I said it. "to be this **beautiful**."

Everyone went silent and turned to our directions. _Right, I gained the audience's attention -but so what? I don't need them because the only person I wanted to look at me was already looking. I think that's more than enough._

I chuckled. She looked stunned as everybody else. But then, the town people did the last thing I think of; they laughed -as if I just shared my most embarassing moment.

I raised an eyebrow, confused.

Then one of them yelled, "That's good Light! You got yourself a boyfriend."

and the other whispered, "He called her beautiful. Looks like he lost his mind."

_Eh? they don't find her pretty? Why...?_

I looked at lightning, her face was as red as mine. _S-so cute, _my heart is telling me. _See, i'm telling the truth._

Then she lowered her weapon -which makes me a whole lot better- and left without another word. I thought I was finally free but just then, the two armed dudes that recently guarding Aun't Susan was now tying up my hands. And naturally, I never complaint.

They escort me as we entered a long narrow street. We turn on the first left, then right, left, left again, right, until we reached our final destination. I'm so exhausted, I think we walked at least half an hour. And the fog was starting to isolate the place.

We stood in front of an old wooden door. It looks the same as the other doors in the street except from the huge glowing symbol drawn on the center -a lightning.

"Where are we?" I said.

Then the left guy in my left pushed me so hard that my nose almost cracks on the door. "No more talk, new boy." he said as he pushed the door inwards.

"Don't call me new boy," I complained.

"Whatever," he said, "Just enter."

* * *

><p>Inside was darker than I thought. The wall and furnitures are all black and no windows. The torches are it's only source of light. And i'm glad that it was air-conditioned.<p>

"It's like an Underworld." I whispered.

"Yeah," a voice agreed. "an Underworld."

Standing next to me was another beautiful young lady. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair was orange. But the weirdest thing about her is; she is holding a three feet long -_fishing rod?_

"Vanille," she said, offering her hand. "I am Vanille."

I gulped and glanced up two the two guys but they just glared at me. The orange-hair girl seems to noticed.

"It's okay," the girl told them, "I'll handle it from here."

The guys untied my hands immediately and left without another word.

"Thanks, uh..." when I looked at her, she still holding out her hand while giving me a perfect smile.

But even before I shook it, I felt a familiar powerful presence. I looked around until I found her. Walking down the stairs was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"So, You met him, huh Vanille?" Lightning said, making her way toward us.

"You're right, Light." Vanille said, grinning. "He's interesting."

"Hi," I greeted as soon as she reached us.

She looked at me and smiled, "Hi."

I grabbed my chest and groaned, "aarrhh."

"W-What happened? Hey, are you okay?" she sounds worried.

I looked up, "My heart was captivated."

The crowd cheers in unison and Vanille was now grinning like crazy. Lightning face was priceless. It was red as chilly peppers.

I laughed, "You're so cute."

She smacked my head, "Bastard!"

"Oooh," Vanille mused, "He likes you."

"Shut up," Lightning groaned.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the grammar guys.<strong>

**I wanted to make it longer but it seems weird for just one chapter. haha.**

**So, I'm just going to add it for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated :D**

****Oh, before I forgot, Aun't Susan and the two dudes are my OC :)**  
><strong>


End file.
